User talk:Starserpent
EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:17, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Yo Thanks for the vote of confidence, Wolrus. How many favors did Dix have to promise you before you agreed? (Of course, knowing him, he enjoys them...) "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 00:42, March 19, 2017 (UTC)\ Agreed to what?! -Wolrus He wishes he was kidding. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 05:20, March 19, 2017 (UTC) None of this freaking makes any sense. Like both of you. -Wolrus It makes perfect sense in context. If you read my message on his message I'm sure everything will get clearer. (Also, when leaving signatures just type ~~~~) I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 13:23, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Trying to think this out. First, I wrote that comment on DerpySpaghetti's page. Then you wrote that other thing on DerpySpaghetti's page. Then DerpySpaghetti wrote this on my page. Then I got confused. And you wrote that thing on my page. Then I lost my temper. I'm still confused. -Wolrus So you understand now! You're an innocent collateral victim in my meaningless wars with everything and everyone. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 18:18, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Okay, if I'm innocent and a victim of collateral damage, why don't you take your pointless wars somwhere else?! And I'm still confused. And I am mad at you for--nevermind. -Wolrus PS: I refuse to sign my edits. Sorry about that. I'm trying to do everything in good spirit, we're all more or less cracking jokes at each other all the time. I didn't mean to irritate anyone. PS: Like it or not, you'll kinda have to sign your messages (on other people's talk pages at least). I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 18:30, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not irritated. I just act perpetually grumpy. And as for the jokes, I can see that. I go to creepypasta wiki for my daily dose of creepiness (stories) and for my daily dose of laughing (watching you guys arguing on talk pages.) And I don't get how you sign things. -Wolrus Cute that you mentioned me. Also, if you ever lie to me I'll play with you like Patrick Bateman played with a girl and a rat... Also, I mentioned above, just add ~~~~ to sign. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 18:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) What was that even supposed to mean?! And also, most unperceptive being, I lie to you on a regular basis. Have you noticed? -Wolrus sorry bout that, Wolrus. On the other hand, it's not arguing so much as just being overall dix to each other. Also, I hope I didn't confuse you too much. Just enough to make you angry. Oop, gotta go. Master Dix wants me back in my cage. "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 18:59, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I don't want you there, Derpy. You need to be in that cage, it gets furious if it doesn't taste your terror on a regular basis. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:11, March 19, 2017 (UTC) This is why, as DerpySpaghetti mentioned on his page, this wiki is a madhouse. May all chaos break loose and reign for all eternity. And looking back on this, it's strange how a simple misconception turned into a really, really long explanation that confused me further. May all chaos break loose and reign for all eternity. 23:38, March 19, 2017 (UTC) PS: There. I signed it. Happy? PPS: Derpy, what even did you mean by the 'favors'? That's the way we show love around here. It's just that love is a vanilla emotion so the replacement is excessive amounts of hatred. It may get confusing after a while who actually hates you, but you don't wanna be vanilla. The last guy I called vanilla wasn't seen in weeks. As for the favours...The Dix wants what the Dix wants. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 05:56, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Also, you at least try to pronounce my username (say Dix. It's easier and more gratifying). My old buddy Rhian thought I'm called Delexisis (and that I'm a misogynistic pig, but that's another story). I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 07:18, March 20, 2017 (UTC) I think I get that. And I'm still confused. And note that you have...NOT...changed it. I wonder how long it will take before you realize. Oh, whatever. Can I call you Dyslexic? May all chaos break loose and reign for all eternity. 11:58, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Why? My comments are always very well spelled out and everything. You can call me what you want, even if just cause ya remind me of myself right before I became the wonderful person I am today, but CALLING FOR MY PENI-I mean, calling me Dix is inevitable. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 18:49, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ... Scrap that, I'm going to call you The Immoral One. And it is not inevitable. And also, were you ever a wonderful person? I doubt it... May all chaos break loose and reign for all eternity. 19:48, March 20, 2017 (UTC) That's a much more fitting title, thank you. Also, before I was a bit confused, a bit ignorant, optimistic and polite. A fool, you could say. Now I'm disillusioned, my intellect high, my goals clear, my genitals lubricated, my darkest parts of imagination active and my dick jokes at hand (job of a prostitute). I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:58, March 20, 2017 (UTC) That sounds eerily like Ethan, Immoral One. Right now, I am completely insane, set on corrupting the minds of innocent people (though there's nothing left to do with you), easily aggravated and pessimistic. In my opinion there are two types of a dark mind: the gory type and...your type. My mind strays to the gory part. May all chaos break loose and reign for all eternity. 20:16, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Darkness knows no limits in neither variety or strengths, whatever you want to be called. It's especially true when you realize that negativity is relative and so is sanity. Part of my goal is to help people accept the full extents of their condition of humanity, that also includes the parts they're unwillingly to admit that exist. Savagery. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 20:34, March 20, 2017 (UTC) You can be surprisingly philosophical, Immoral One. But yes, everything is relative. I could write something strange and confusing here, but I'm too tired. PS: That sounded like a quote from some complicated Old English book. May all chaos break loose and reign for all eternity. 20:41, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Eh, it only sounds complicated because going into details would take a lot of paragraphs. I'm not surprised that you find that surprising, but the darker you get the easier it is to dive into philosophy. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 20:53, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Well, then I didn't get darker, I went sideways through three other dimensions. I think I remember going through a philosophical stage, though. May all chaos break loose and reign for all eternity. 20:58, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Pity it was just a stage. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:02, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Ah, well. That's how life works. Some stages last longer than others. Wolrusthegamer (talk) 22:16, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Good clean horror Hello! I was just wondering if you could check out my stories and see what you think. There's not a lot of gore, but there are some touches of humor in some of them (and for the record, I don't curse either). If you'd prefer some stories with a little gore, I recommend "Think Happy Thoughts" by Doom Vroom (which has some language, but a lot of humor and other interesting touches) and "Mindscrubbing" by a user named MrMouth (There's some dark humor in this one, and I can't get this story out of my head). Of course, based on your description, it could be you're just being deceptive, but I hope you like the stories anyway! Raidra (talk) 21:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC)